Toon Space Cartoons
Toon Space Cartoons is a channel with a format similar to the former Toon Disney. It launched in 2000. Programming Current *Fred: The Show *Dumbo's Circus *Fish Hooks *So Random! *My Roommate Mario (as part of the YouTube Block, produced by Daneboe and Gagfilms) *Phineas and Ferb *Sing with Justin Bieber (as part of the YouTube Block, produced by YouTube Poop Studios) *Disney's House of Mouse *What's New, Scooby-Doo? *A Pup Named Scooby-Doo *Tom and Jerry (1940-1958 shorts only) *The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! (as part of the Saturday Morning Block) *The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 (as part of the Saturday Morning Block) *Super Mario World (as part of the Saturday Morning Block) *King Koopa's Kool Kartoons (as part of the Saturday Morning Block) *Tom and Jerry Tales *Spider Man and His Amazing Friends *Hero: 108 *Widget the World Watcher *Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5 *Zorro: Generation Z *The Adventures of Cherryo *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (also airs on Disney XD) *Generator Rex (also airs on Cartoon Network) *Franklin *Transformers: Prime (also airs on The Hub) *Winx Club *Young Justice (also airs on Cartoon Network) *Beast Machines: Transformers *Heroes Alliance *Heroes Alliance Forever Anime *Pokémon *Sgt. Frog *Kirby: Right Back at Ya! *Lets Go! Tamagotchi *Card Captor Sakura *Bleach *Dreamkix *Nazca *One Piece *Gin Tama *Rurouni Kenshin *Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds *Inuyasha *Kekkaishi *Naruto *Deltora Quest (also airs on The Hub) *Revolutionary Girl Utena *Immortal Grand Prix *Oban Star-Racers *Sonic X *Gungrave *The Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok *Sorcerous Stabber Ophen *Birdy The Mighty Decoded *Durarara!! *Tokyo Majin *Avatar: The Last Airbender *Digimon: Digital Monsters *Digimon: Data Squad *Digimon: Fusion Battles *Fist of the North Star *Samurai 7 *Yumeiro Patissier *Guyver: The Bioboosted Armor *Dinosaur King *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex *Devil May Cry: The Animated Series *Stitch! *Pretty Cure Animaction Block *Dragon Ball Z (Funimation Dub) *Super Inggo and the Super Group (dubbed in english by 4Kids Entertainment) *Mythic Warriors Guardians of the Legend *Wing Commander Academy *Savage Dragon the Animated Series *BASTof Syndrome *Monster Buster Club *G.I. Joe Renegades (also airs on The Hub) *Bakugan Battle Brawlers *Angels Friend *Spiral Zone *Huntik: Secrets & Seekers *A.T.O.M. *Trigun *Galactik Football *Final Fantasy: Unlimited *Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha *D.I.C.E. (DNA Integrated Cybernetic Enterprises) *Galtar and the Golden Lance *Dragon Booster *Team Galaxy *Megas XLR *Wings of Dragon (aka 스피드왕 번개) *Jinki: Extend *Monster in My Pocket *Area 88 *A.I. Football GGO *Legend of the Mystical Ninja *Chrono Crusade *Time Jam: Valerian & Laureline *Heavy Gear: The Animated Series Nicktoons Block *SpongeBob SqaurePants *The Fairly OddParents *Invader Zim *iCarly *The Penguins of Madagascar *Big Time Rush *Planet Sheen *T.U.F.F. Puppy *Fanboy and Chum Chum *CatDog *Angry Beavers *Doug *Rugrats *All Grown Up *Rocket Power *Rocko's Modern Life *Hey Arnold *The Wild Thornberrys *Aaah! Real Monsters Saturday Morning Block *Denver the Last Dinosaur (7am) *Yumeiro Patissiere (7:30 am) *Savage Dragon the Animated Series (8am) *El Chavo (8:30am) *Beast Machines: Transformers(9am) *The Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok (9:30am) *G. I. Joe: Renegades (10am) *Sorcerous Stabber Ophen (10:30am) *Galtar and the Golden Lance (11am) *A.I. Football GGO(11:30am) Afternoon Weekend Madness *The Gibber Show (12pm) *Animal Town (12:30pm) *Tonga's Treehouse (1pm) *ColorWisdoms (2pm) *Tone the Animated Series (2:30pm) *Hedgy The Little Hedgehog (3pm) *Movie Weasels (4pm) *The Amazing World of Gumball (5pm) *The Little Miss Whoops and Mr. Bump Comedy Hour (5:30pm) *Barney And Friends (6:30pm) *Lullaby Land (7pm) Movies/Seasonal *WALL-E *Monsters, Inc. *Finding Nemo *The Incredibles *Frosty The Snowman (Rankin/Bass Version) *Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer (Rankin/Bass Version) *Santa Claus is Comin' To Town (Rankin/Bass Version) *Here Comes Peter Cottontail (Airs in April only) *Christmas Eve on Sesame Street *A Muppet Family Christmas *A Muppet Christmas Carol *A Charile Brown Christmas *A Charile Brown Thanksgiving *It's The Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown *The Mr. Men Show: Calling Dr. Little Miss Whoops *The Jungle Book *Fantasia 2000 *The Thief and the Cobbler *Starchaser: The Legend of Orin *Quest For Camelot *The Ultimate Avengers The Movie *The Ultimate Avengers 2 *The Invincible Iron Man *Planet Hulk *Bleach: Memories of Nobody *Justice League: The New Frontier *The Amazing World of Gumball: A Magical Christmas *Batman: Under the Red Hood *The Secret of Kells *The Secret of NIMH *Rock-a-Doodle *The World of Hans Christian Andersen *Sherlock Holmes and the Baskerville Curse *Hulk vs Wolverine *Hulk vs Thor *Beauty and Warrior *Green Lantern: First Flight *Superman/Batman: Public Enemies *Superman/Batman: Apocalypse *Wonder Woman *Thor: Tales of Asgard *Justice League: Crisis on Two Worlds *G. I. Joe: The Movie *The Black Cauldron Shorts *Timmy Time *Shaun The Sheep *Hetalia: Axis Powers *RoboDz Kazagumo Hen *Pat & Stan *Nu, Pogodi! *Cat & Dog *Squrriel & Rabbit *Superman (Fleischer/Famous Studios version) *Team Smithereen *The Secret Life of Suckers *Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *The Nonsense Box *The Undersea Adventures of Captain Nemo WB Shows *The Looney Tunes Show *Taz-Mania *The Road Runner Show History The Channel will be founded by Ethan Gaden (Pichu8boy) and will be Headquarted in Los Angless CA. dinosaur king dinosaurm engma prehistoric park International The channel be will in Latin America, Brazil, Japan, Germany, Swedish, Finland, Denmark, Norway, Russia, Canada, Italy, India, Singapore, Hong Kong, Taiwan, and Hungary. #bakugan #ben10 #beyblade #beywheels #dagedar #dragon city #dragon booster #dragons rider of bark #despiale me #bedaman #croods #fruty robo #funnky monkey #fill of the futer #generator rex #tofor speed #rio #pixar cars #kids incorporated #the kidsongs television show #monester vselian or inc #zoro #yo-gi-oh #x-men #wonder pets #victorious #the wizerd of woverly place #teen titans #the machimanimal #totly spicel #tara dauncele #sky landers #scan 2 go #scooby doo #smufrs #slugterra #redakai #pi po pa #penguins of madegascar or madegacer #power ranger #pokemon #maicy mouse clup the house #marten mayestr #monsuno #max steel #my little pony #lazy town #loouny tuns #kung fubanda #icarly #infinity nado #ice age #hero 108 #gormite #how to tairn your dragon #hot wheels Gallery ﻿ tnahiscreenshot.PNG|Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales pbjotterscreenshot2.JPG|PB&J Otter sbsqbdisneyscreenshot.JPG|SpongeBob SquarePants hcpcshot.JPG|Here Comes Peter Cottontail (Easter air date) Krbaydisney.jpg|Kirby: Right Back at Ya! fredbdc.JPG|Fred Figglehorn FairyFoxessssScreenshot.JPG|StickFreeks's Fairy Foxes phineasandferbscreenshot.JPG|Phineas and Ferb sgtfrogscreenshot.JPG|Sgt. Frog (Keroro) See Also *Boomerang Disney Studios Park, an upcoming theme parks, based on the channel. *Disney·Nintendo EarthBound: The TV Series a TV series based on the SNES game of the same name.